Dark Longing
by MagicalGirlUsagi
Summary: Yuki has returned to Cross Academy and a great new many things are happening. What is her relationship with Kaname and will her and Zero finally become a couple or will that also crumble. Who is this new guy that Zero is friends with, and what is his relationship with one of the Moon dormitory girls. Confusion arises amongst relationships... Set after the ending of the anime...
1. Prologue

Dark Longing

"Hey Zero…"

"Mmmm…."

"Is it ok if I come to the moon dormitory with you…you know…to see you settle in…"

"I don't see why not"

We paced slowly behind Yuki, who was oblivious to us; she was in her own little world as usual. I stared down to my plain black uniform. Zero's new white uniform was a blinding sight compared to mine.

I couldn't stop thinking of the assembly…

_**SHE…! **_

_She_ was there….

…

"_We are going to trial something new…I…think…I will call it the sunset class" Clearly the headmaster had made the name up on the spot. He and his ideas… "This will be for those students who will be living in the moon dormitory and attending the night classes but also attending day classes. They have the option of which classes they wish to attend."_

"…_To start off we will be trialling this idea with just two students. Zero Kiryu…"_

_I laughed. Wow what made the headmaster want to put him in the Moon dormitory. Wasn't it a prestigious class?_

_I could feel him glaring next to me, his glare creating a dark aura that kept the rest of the students at bay. His famous death stare as it was known._

"…_and I would like to welcome back an old student Yuki Cross..." Headmaster paused for effect. You could then see all the confused faces that arose. I had only met Yuki yesterday myself…._

"_Or rather Yuki Kuran…"_

_The uproar of commotion that followed was astounding…_

"_SILENCE!" _

_What difference did her name make?_

"_Yuki will be trialling the Sunset class along with Zero and they will join the rest of the Moon dormitory. There are a few old faces you will recognise, but since we have only started the moon dormitory back up again we are awaiting applicants._

_Kaname Kuran will be joining us as the moon dormitory president again and Ichigo Takuma will be vice-dorm president yet again. Yuki is no longer apart of the Sun dormitory as she wishes to be closer to her brother."_

"_BROTHER!" One of the students screeched in astounding, bewilderment._

_Headmaster continued as if nothing had happened, as all the students stared silently. "And I would all like you to meet our first new night class student. Mari Aka"_

_No this couldn't be._

_I felt myself sinking to the floor._

_How…how could **she** be here…_

_It had been three years since I had seen her…_

…

We were now walking to the moon dormitory in eerie silence…well besides Yuki's absurd, out of tune humming. God I only met her yesterday and she was already pissing me off…

…

"_Zero hurry up and get a girlfriend already…"_

"_I do"_

"_You do what…"I asked confused… _

"_I already have a girlfriend…"_

_I did a spit take. All the water in my mouth ended up on Zero's face._

_He was not amused._

_I laughed hysterically, staring at his drenched hair. He looked like a drowned rat with a mop full of grey hair._

"_You…what…When did this happen" I said in total awe, astonishment and shock._

"_Yesterday…I think…"_

"_Oh that's why I haven't seen you around…"_

"_Yuki!"_

_Sitting behind a tree near our way out of the school, was a small, pale looking girl. She had sickly looking skin as if she were a ghost and the most impressive hair. The brunette looked like a small porcelain doll with her immensely long hair going in all directions and crowding her face in a cute yet heaped mess. She had little shining beads of water welled up in her eyes and trailing down her face._

"_Zero…" The girl Yuki had replied._

_She hurriedly wiped her tears off her face in sheer embarrassment. _

"_What's wrong?" Zero knelt down to her level and looked at her with great concern._

"_Kaname, he said, he said" She tried to calm herself but the tears kept coming. I didn't know if I should stay or not, but I wanted to know about this stranger whom had a connection to my best friend. _

"_He said he knew already knew I loved someone else, and he wanted me to be happy, but I…I feel horrible…I still love him…but as a brother…I don't want to leave him alone…"_

_Zero suddenly embraced the girl in a warm hug. I had never seen him act so familiar and close to anyone before, he was always so distant, even to me._

_Suddenly the girl finally noticed my existence_

"_Who is this?" She asked in a confused tone._

"_This is Nao."  
_

"_I'm Nao Ryouji" I said walking over towards her... "And you are?"_

"_I'm Y-u-k-i" She stammered. "Yuki Kuran."_

"_Well nice to meet you Yuki-san. Zero and I were just off to go have something to eat. Would you like to join us?"_

_She nodded her head in silent approval, as Zero helped her up._

_We walked to the café in silence…._

"_So Zero who is this girl and how do you know her?" I asked, hoping to have my silent questions finally answered. I sipped my tea and stared at Yuki's mountainous sundae. Of course Zero ate nothing._

"_We used to go to school together, before Yuki got sick. She's joining school again this year. It's been almost a year since she has come to the academy."_

"_Is…is she your girlfriend?"_

_They both silently stared at me with big red blushes painted on their faces. I took that as a yes._

"_Ahhh new relationship hey…I see…I will try not to embarrass you guys" I smirked._

"_Hey Zero, how long have you two been friends?" Yuki asked her face now complacent and her bright staining blush gone._

"_Umm a few months after you left he transferred…"_

"_Well I'm glad you have a friend" Se seemed genuinely happy that Zero had someone in his life. It made me feel rather happy about myself._

"_Yeah this loser never talks to anyone" I smirked yet again._

"_WHO YOU CALLING A LOSER?!"_

"_So how long have you two been dating?" I asked, clearly putting my nose in where it did not belong._

"_Well things…have been confusing…" That was the only answer I got from Yuki. I thought it best not to ask anymore from them. _

"_Just take things slow guys ok… I once had a girlfriend but we took things too fast. She fell pregnant and blamed me and I haven't seen her since. I don't even know if she kept the baby."_

_They both looked at me with concerned faces…_

…

We were inside the moon dormitory. I was going to face _her._ I was going to talk to _her. _I had not seen _her_ in three years, but _she_ was going to talk to me wether she liked it or not.

….

…

…

~ Usagi-chan here ^_^

Ok I have no idea what this is about I came up with the idea randomly while I was daydreaming in the shower, hopefully though I can develop this into a good story.

Oh and I know Zero and Yuki have a shaky relationship and Zero despises pure bloods and he said he would come back to kill Yuki one day... but let's pretend for arguments sake that they resolved there differences and there a lovey dovey couple now ^^ (btw I haven't read the manga, just watched the anime)

...I dislike Kaname X Yuki (I'm sorry please don't burn me...runs and hides under something...)

Please Read and Review and tell me your HONEST OPINIONS (no flames though, kind constructive criticism) and whether I should actually develop this into a lengthy story or not.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The three of us had walked into the moon dormitory to find a bunch of people lounging around casually and chatting. It was just on the verge of sunset, when they Night Class students were most active.

I walked over towards a brown wooden chair and sat down. The big red couches looked so posh and inviting, but the hostile stares from the inhabitants not so much. The moon dorm looked so high class and expensive compared to the sun dormitories. There was even a chandelier on the ceiling, and a marble stair case.

"What is _he_ doing here" A girl with pale brown hair sitting opposite from my simple abode said with distinct disgust. She stared at me as if I were an ant waiting to be squashed.

"You know day class students aren't allowed in the Moon dormitory Yuki" A very official looking brunette had gracefully made his way over towards the huddled group of people. I recognised him at once from the assembly as Kaname Kuran. _This was Yuki's brother._

I stared at him profoundly. There was something about him. Something that made you feel afraid. His aura spoke of fear, as though if you would not comply with anything he said you would be in immense danger.

"Yuki" He said quite elegantly. Yuki immediately ran towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. It was rather awkward to watch, as he looked as though he was going to pick her up and suddenly take her out of the room. Their embrace, the look on their faces; it did not look like brother/sister love that much was for sure.

"I'm sorry Kaname. You know how Zero feels about transferring, I just though if his friend came then he might feel a little better…"

_Great!_ Is that all I am to this girl. Zero's_ 'friend'._ I did introduce myself to you countless of times. _Hello _my name is Nao remember.

Sigh.

Zero definitely picked the brightest and most charming girl on the planet.

"Lord Kaname where will I be sleeping" I caught a glimpse of familiar brown hair.

"I will go show you around now as I show Yuki and Zero…"

"Mari"

Everyone stared.

….

"Mari" I tried again. Yet again silence. Everyone single person in the room stared at me as if I were a mad man.

"Who are you?" She said, looking indifferent.

_WHO ARE YOU?!_

Is that all she can say to me after all these years.

"Mari" I said standing up. "Don't pretend you don't know me. It's been three years since I have seen you. What are the odds of you transferring to the same school? You can't avoid me." I said confronting her. _I can do this._

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Where…where…' I tried to find the words but I started to lose it. I felt my eyes tearing up and my self resolve fading. I felt both angry and upset. "Where is…" Everyone continued staring at me as if I were seeing hallucinations or on some type of drugs. Well either could be possible at this point, I didn't feel sane any more.

"Where is our baby?" There I came out and said it. More stares could be felt on the back of my head. Zero's was the most prominent. I was shaking from limb to limb, though nothing could be as bad as the fear that was present on Mari's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about" She screamed.

The atmosphere in the room was rather uncanny and was shrouded in a harsh silence. The sweat dripped down my back, and tears slipped down my face. Everyone was as still as if they were made out of stone.

"Did you have an abortion, or did you just have the child and hide away all these years? You literally fell off the face of planet earth. I tried so hard to find you. You're not even using your real last name."

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS BULLSHIT ANY MORE IT WASN'T MY FAULT AND EVEN IF IT WAS YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP THIS CHILD FROM ME!"**

In the next moment I could only hear screams…

…

…

…

"Why would a human and a vampire even have that type of relationship?" Ruka said spitefully. She was pacing around the room in deep thought.

Zero and I both gave her an absurd stare. _Zero and I have a relationship…_

Nao was sleeping soundly in Aido's bed (and trust me he was surely not pleased about it) as he kept watch on him. Mari had literally created an earth quake and thrown a couch at his head. He was fine, besides the fact that he was rendered unconscious. I was seriously surprised he had been virtually unharmed.

"And they had a child together….what does this mean…" Ruka continued pacing and ranting on with her internal thoughts out loud.

"It means a complicated situation that does not involve us Ruka." Kaname had walked silently into the room. "Whether he finds out about us being vampires or not is none of our concern, nor is it our place to dissolve their dispute. We must not tamper with his memory either. This is a special circumstance."

"Yes lord Kaname" all the vampires present in the room replied with great loyalty.

"And you may leave this room now. It is to be Zero's dorm. Yuki I have already placed your belongings in your own room. It is opposite to where Rima is staying."

Everyone walked unemotionally out of the room.

"Yuki I would like to see you later"

"Ok…" I replied haphazardly. I gave Kaname my best smile and he returned the gesture. He then proceeded to leave the room and shut the door behind himself.

The room was enveloped in silence.

"Did you know about this Zero?" I asked.

"Know about what" He replied whilst sitting on the bed of his new 'home'.

"About Mari and Nao" I asked. I made my way over towards Zero and sat on the bed beside him.

"I only found out about his ex same as you yesterday" He replied in a monotone. "Come here." He grabbed me lightly around the waist and pulled me inwards towards him, so that he was sitting directly behind me. My heart was beating rapidly though I felt warm and comfortable.

"Zero…"

His arms were caged protectively around me and he leant his head on my back. It was rather awkward but felt right.

"I love you" He said. My heart skipped a beat. I had never heard Zero say those words, never in my life. We had just started in this relationship and not until three days ago had I been sure of how I felt. How did I reply to him? I felt more confused then when I told him I had left Kaname.

I stiffened under his touch and he felt the change.

"Yuki"

"Zero…I…" I couldn't find the words.

"Do you care for me?" He asked.

"Yes" I said automatically relaxing.

"Then that's enough for now" He said.

_God why couldn't I just say it?_ Maybe it was that small part of me that loved Kaname still that prevented me from doing so. I didn't want to hurt either of them. It was so hard to iron out my thoughts.

Zero delicately grabbed my chin turning my head around to face him. I swivelled my body around to match. His touch felt so warm against my skin, and I instinctively lent into his warm familiar scent. My feet were slightly distant due to the newness of our actions yet my body lent closely inwards to his familiar arms.

His touch, oh how I craved it…

"Zero…" I started to say.

My thoughts, actions, and words were immediately interrupted by his lips on mine.

They felt soft and warm. I had never felt this way before. If there were anyway to describe it then could that person please step forward?

He moved in closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, ignoring my shocked look and distant eyes.

He was about to pull away and give up…but I wouldn't let him do that. No matter how confused my thoughts were, my body knew that this was right, I craved his touch. I craved _him._

Whether I could say it or not… I loved him.

Our bodies were almost inseparable now as I moved inwards and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His arms were delicately wrapped around the small of my back and I felt his right arm slither its way up gracefully towards my hair inevitably entangling itself in my locks. My heart felt as if it were going to escape from my body altogether as he licked my lips and his left arm made its way lower by a couple of millimetres.

I held on to him tighter in an effort to affirm the situation and opened my mouth granting him access. His calm breath felt warm and inviting, but was also slightly unnerving. I felt unsure but that was soon eased by his touch and his lips on mine. His tongue then went about exploring my mouth in every way possible. I felt complete and whole as if Zero were apart of me.

I think I was ready to say it now…

"Ahem"

"Aido" I quickly pulled away from Zero in a hurried effort and almost had my hair ripped out of my skull. My face felt hot and I knew that it must be stained crimson by now. I placed my hands in my lap and looked down to them, as if Aido weren't there standing by the doorway.

"Ummm…ahhh…sorry" Aido started. _Wow this was awkward. _"But ummm Nao wants to see you Zero. You could almost see the perspiration drip down Aido's back. He was stiff and uncomfortable such as I myself was.

Zero however looked indifferent, as though the whole thing didn't happen.

He moved his hand towards my cheek caressing it then got up and left. Just like that. He walked straight by Aido. He mustn't have felt embarrassed at all.

I looked down towards my hands clasped in my lap. _Go away Aido._

"Kaname wants you to come see him before you go to sleep" That was all Aido said before stiffly walking out of the room.

I merely lay there thinking the whole situation over.

I really didn't feel like talking to Kaname at this very moment.

I wanted to be up half the day tomorrow, so I would just go see him then…although I knew he longed to see me now…


End file.
